Forever Hasn't Ended Yet
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: *ABANDONED AND MAY DELETE * Bella and Edward are involved in a Car accident, leaving Bella in a coma. With Edward unharmed, he discovers that the accident wasn't accidental, and that he was the intended victim...
1. Mortality on Paper

_I saw the light, I saw the fear. I heard the screaming. This was death like I'd never expected._

--------------

Summer in Forks is like any other day in Forks, except with a slight temperature difference. The cafeteria was half empty; everyone was outside enjoying the warm weather whilst they could, even though the sun wasn't out.

"No, Alice, no party to celebrate the start of summer" I said to Alice

"I think Edward's mind reading is rubbing off on you" She said, laughing and nudging Edward.

"No, I just know you more than you think" I said, laughing with her.

"You're going to say yes anyway" Alice said

"To the summer party?"

"Yup" Alice said, smirking at me

"So, Port Angeles after school?"

"I'll meet you two there" Edward looked at Alice, shocked.

"Why must I always get involved in your girly schemes?" He joked.

"Well, if you want me to go meet Alice _alone_…"

"Fine" He said.

Later that day, I was in biology with Edward, the lesson were we practically first met. We were learning about red blood cells, which didn't really help at all. But it didn't interest me, or Edward – he knew most of it anyway. We pasted notes carefully so Mr. Molina didn't spot us.

_Okay, graduation?_

I past it to Edward, he rubbed it out and wrote in its place.

_**What about it? **_

_You know what I'm talking about._

He looked at me, with a fake confused face. I rolled my eyes and wrote again.

_MY MORTALITY, Carlisle did promise me_

_**Hmm, we should wait, I mean, what about Renee? Charlie? Jacob?**_

I couldn't write, the thought of leaving them behind was unbearable, but I was stuck with my choice, regardless the consequences.

_No, I've made my decision, after graduation!!_

Suddenly the bell rang for the end of the day_, _which meant it was Port Angeles day of hell – Alice was coming.


	2. Death Dances

I walked, hand in hand with Edward to his car. Alice and Jasper had already left. He held the car door open for me, but kissed me on the forehead whilst I was unawares. He reversed quickly out of the space he'd parked in, not even startling anyone.

"So, Port Angeles?" He asked

"I s'pose" I sighed.

"Remember, with Alice's ability, she can only see decisions made along time ago, if we act now…" He said, almost sarcastically.

"No, we'd better be fair to Alice"

"OK," He said,

We saw Alice leaning against the Carlisle's Mercedes. I waved at her, she waved back, smiling. I got out of the car, she skipped over to us.

"We're too first?" I asked

"Well I figured we'd go to a few art stores first, for ribbons and stuff" She suggested.

"OK" I said. We started walking, I looked round, and I saw Jacob. I waved, but he seemed lured to something. Why was he in Port Angeles, he never leaves La push.

It was six thirty by the time we finished. Alice skipped ahead of us,

"Okay, I'll take this home with me; I figured you'd be taking Bella home, Edward"

"Don't I always" I smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll see you at home Edward, bye Bella"

"See ya, Alice" She smiled and skipped to her car.

Edward drove pretty slowly, slow even for him.

"Go on" I said, rolling my eyes

"What?"

"You drive fast if you like, it doesn't really bother me anyway" I said. Suddenly, Edward's phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hey Alice what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"_Edward, you have to be-careful!"_

"Why?"

"_Where are you? Are you near Forks cemetery? HOW FAST YOU DRIVING__?" _

"Nearly, 80, why?"

"_FOR GODSAKE EDWARD BE…"_

Suddenly, Edward's brakes weren't working. We were heading straight for the cemetery – just like Alice had said. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact and grabbed Edward's hand. Suddenly, it came, it forced us forward ….

Death dance in the headlights invisible to the eye. I thought I was dead.


	3. Edward

**Edward.**

I opened my eyes. I heard my phone ring again.

"Hello?"

"_Edward? Its Alice, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine" I answered calmly

"_What about Bella?"_ Then I smelt it, her blood, I looked at her, I couldn't see any life in her.

"ALICE SHE ISN'T MOVING, SHE ISN'T BREATHING!" I shouted, full of fear and nerves.

"_Carlisle is on his way!"_ The phone hung up.

I turned to Bella as much as I could; her lifeless face was covered in blood, but I had enough control over myself by now. I put my hand on her, and kissed the only part of her face which wasn't full of blood, her cheek.

"Its okay Bella, your…your going to be fine, I promise" I tried not to cry, although looking into her lifeless face, it was a challenge.

I heard Carlisle's car skid up by the side of my wrecked car. I heard his footsteps run over to my car.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said calmly.

"What about Bella?"

"She's… not… moving"

"Emmett, get them out!" Carlisle shouted. Emmett effortlessly snapped to roof of the car off, Alice and Esme helped getting Bella out, but letting go of her hand made me wonder 'Would I ever feel her skin against mine again?'

I climbed out of the car, I glanced at Bella again, and it broke my beat-less heart to see her like that. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"I should have been more careful," I sighed.

"You couldn't have stopped this, Alice saw this happen minutes before, that's why she rung you,"

"I know"

"She was so worried when she heard Bella scream, she thought…" He couldn't finish.

We arrived at our house; Carlisle had practically every hospital appliance here. He had Alice and Esme put Bella on my couch. I watched him attach tubes and breathing apparatus to her.

"Edward," Alice whispered. I didn't answer

"She's going to be fine," I didn't respond again, I couldn't speak, she turned and walked away.

Carlisle had finally finished. He came out and led me into my room. Her face was clean of her blood, but her face was still lifeless, although she was now breathing.

"It's a coma" Carlisle suddenly said, I turned to him

"A coma?"

"Yes,"

"When will she wake up?"

"With a coma, it's hard to say, it could be weeks, months…"

"Months?"

"I don't know" He smiled faintly, but I didn't smile back. He walked out of the room.

I looked at her, my Bella. I stroked her cheek; her cheeks didn't blush red when I touched them, another thing which broke my heart.

I sat on the edge of the makeshift bed. I new my family was watching me, us.

"Edward," Alice finally whispered "We need to hunt, you need to hunt"

"No," I said

"But you need too, if you don't feed, you might…" I turned to her,

"Is that what you think?"

"I didn't mean it like…"

"I know exactly what you meant! Just…" I paused for a minute "Just go" They all walked away, apart from Alice.

"Edward, she was my friend too,"

"She said you were like a sister" I mumbled, Alice nodded at my remark.

"I loved her too, as a sister and a friend would," I turned to her again.

"I'm sorry," I said

"I forgive you, brother" She whispered, but she walked out to follow the others.


	4. Telling Charlie

They weren't away for very long. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper returned early.

"Edward," Esme said softly "Have you told Charlie about the accident, he'll want to know"

"Yeah, knowing Charlie, he'll have a search party going," Alice joked, but nobody laughed.

"How long has it been?" I asked quietly, but confused

"3 days, Edward" Esme said with pity in her voice,

"Your right, Charlie needs to know, even though he'll have me ran out of town"

"I'll come" Alice suggested

"OK" I agreed

We took the Mercedes, Alice drove. I couldn't put myself behind the wheel after what had happened. She turned into his drive, I saw Bella's truck, and Alice put her hand on my shoulder,

"It's okay" She whispered

"Let's get this over with" I sighed

We knocked on the door, I heard Charlie say something with panic and anger in his voice, it sounded like 'That'll be her now; she is going to be grounded till she's ninety!'

He opened the door, preparing to shout – until he saw it was us.

"Where's Bella? Is she with you?" Charlie asked, looking over our shoulders, but he jumped to conclusions "You!" He pointed at me

"Charlie…" Alice said, but he ignored her

"What have you done with Bella?!" When he said her name, it sent shockwaves round my body.

"Nothing, Charlie" I half-snarled.

"CHARLIE!" Alice shouted. He looked at her with an apologetic face.

"Sorry Alice,"

"Its okay, Bella is the reason we came actually, may we come in?" Alice asked

"Of course Alice"

We walked inside, Billy and Jacob were there, and Jacob looked just as scared. We sat on the couch next to Jacob.

"Okay, Charlie, Jacob, Billy, please, don't jump to conclusions too quickly," Alice explained.

"Just spit it out god damn it!" Jacob shouted.

"Bella and Edward, they were on there way home from Port Angeles, but…" I interrupted Alice when I had the chance.

"My brakes failed, we crashed" I sighed, awaiting Charlie's response, but it was Jacob who spoke first.

"I KNEW YOU'D KILL HER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed

"No, she's not dead, she's in a coma" Alice said quickly.


	5. My baby girl

I saw Charlie's face, blank, and no expression. It was like a mirror to my own. But he finally spoke,

"A coma?"

"Yes, but we don't know when she'll wake up" Alice explained.

"Can I…" He paused "See her, please?"

"Sure," Alice said, she rushed to his side, her arm around him, comforting him.

"I'll come!" Jacob said as he stood up.

"Okay, if you want Jacob"

We arrived back at our house; Jacob and Charlie were talking between themselves. We walked up to the house; Jacob and Charlie were behind me and Alice. Carlisle was there to meet us.

"Carlisle? What's happened?" I said frantically

"Nothing, Bella's fine" He smiled at Charlie, but Charlie showed no expression.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked,

"Upstairs, I'll take you to her" He turned upstairs, we all followed.

When we got there, Rosalie was hugging Emmett,

"What wrong, Rose?" I asked.

"She's a little upset, about Bella and all" Emmett explained.

"In here Charlie" Carlisle said, pointing to my room. Charlie walked into the room; I was behind him with Alice.

"Are you coming, Jacob?" I asked

"Maybe later"

When we stepped into my room, Charlie broke down into sobs. Alice was there to hug him.

"My Bella, my baby girl" He said through the tears. Jacob walked in.

"Bella?"


	6. Vision

"She can't hear you" I pointed out, stroking her other hand

"Carlisle," Charlie said

"Yes"

"Will she…die?"

"I don't know, no one knows what will happen" Carlisle explained

Suddenly, Alice's face went blank – A vision. I grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"What did you see?"

"Bella, you…"

"What about us?"

"You look….frustrated, angry, upset even,"

"Why Alice?"

"I…I…"

"ALICE, DOES SHE WAKE UP?"

"I can't see anything else" I sighed, angrily. "Sorry"

"It's not your fault" I said.

"I want her safe too" She said, but broke into tears, I hugged her.

"Its okay," I whispered to her.

Charlie came out, followed by Jacob, who still looked worried and scared.

"Can we leave now? I can't bare to see her like that" He looked at the door.

"You can leave whenever you like" Esme said in her motherly tone

"Thank-you, thank-you for looking after her," He said.

After Charlie and Jacob had left, Carlisle called a family meeting, something told me it wasn't good.

"Everyone, Rosalie has examined and taken apart Edward's car to see what the root cause of the crash was," He looked at Rosalie,

"The cause was… someone had _cut _the brakes" Rosalie said, everyone gasped

"Who would do something like that?" Jasper said, Rosalie shrugged.

"Victoria?" Emmett suggested.

"No, the person who did this was most likely trying to kill Edward" Carlisle said

"Your right, it could be anyone" Alice said, Esme turned to her.

"Did you see anyone tampering with the car?"

"No," Alice said.

"Well, who ever it was, hates Edward, or worse, hates _vampires_" Emmett said.

"Someone could know our secret, and be trying to kill one by one of us!" Rosalie shouted

"Calm down everyone, I'm sure no-one knows our secret, our priority is Bella" Carlisle said.

"What do you think Edward?" Alice said.

"I agree with Carlisle, we need to take care of Bella" Everyone turned away, but Alice smiled,


	7. Love and Poems

The next few days were a big blur. Bella's conditions had neither improved nor gotten worse. Carlisle had done some extra research on comas; he told me that you might not wake up from one in worst cases, but he had a strong feeling that Bella would pull through and survive. I kept telling myself "she's a fighter, she'll be fine" but I never fully convinced myself, even with Carlisle and his research on my side.

Charlie visited a few times, but he never stayed long, he hated seeing Bella like that, no moving, just sleeping. However Jacob never came to see Bella, not even a phone call. Alice and Rosalie would be in seeing her 24/7, but I made every moment I had alone with her last.

"Edward, me and Alice are done now, you can see Bella now" Rosalie whispered. I just nodded

I walked up to her, sat closer to her than usual, and stroked her hand, and whispered

_Bella, I love you, _

_I know that you love me too, and always will,_

_Life isn't worth living if you're not with me, _

_Don't leave me now,_

_And deep down inside me,_

_There are still my human emotions,_

_Close enough to say I love you Isabella Swan._

I kissed her forehead, and walked out, shedding a tear or two, I whipped them away as I walked into the living room.

"You weren't in there long" Alice said, I didn't answer. I just sat down and faced the window.


	8. Facing Truth

I sat thinking, what would I do if Bella passed on, would I take the coward's way out, the Volturi, or handle the pain, the absolute agony of losing her? I didn't know. But everyone knew that it would kill me inside if she went. But I didn't think about it, she was going to live.

Another question that gnawed at me was who would want to kill me? I listed through my mind, everyone I've ever known and met before, but it narrowed down to the Quilietes. I went through them all, but then it hit me. Jacob Black. Who else would want me dead? To laugh at my body, burning in red and orange embers, and then he could comfort Bella. I was so annoyed and angry, Jacob Black! Jacob Black!

"Edward?" Alice said

"Jacob" I whispered

"Sorry, what?"

".Jacob"

"What was Jacob?"

"HE CUT THE BRAKES!" I shouted

"How do you know?"

"HOW DO I KNOW? WHO WAS JEALOUS OF ME FROM THE START?" I shouted

"Have you told Carlisle?"

"Will Carlisle need to know?"

"Of course he will"

"I don't want to start a fight with them over this,"

"But he needs to know,"

I looked at her with disbelief. Carlisle didn't need to know, I can take care of him, whether it's breaking the treaty or not, I want him dead, and it needs to be done, now!

__

I got into Carlisle's car, ignoring my families scolds and shouts. I drove down to La push. I came to the boundary line, I didn't even stop to think, I just kept driving. I eventually reached his house; I jumped out of the car and banged on the door. He answered, and looked surprised and angry.

"Are you stupid, leech, you can't co…" I dragged him outside by his shirt

"Why?" I said

"Huh? What the hell you talking about"

"You know what I'm talking about" I snarled.

"Why'd you cut my brakes?"

"To kill you!"

"Yes, but look what's happened, I'm stood here, instead you maybe killed Bella!" I shouted

"I didn't mean for this to happen" He said, I stared at him for a minute

"I could just kill you here and now" I snarled. I grabbed his neck, careful no to suffocate, but hard enough to torture.

Suddenly, my phone rang, I let go of him with force, dragging him to the floor. It wasCarlisle.

"Carlisle? Is she okay?" I asked

"She's waking up" He said.

"I'm on my way" I hung up, and I wanted to scream with joy.

"What was that about?" Jacob said, coughing and gasping for air

"You're lucky, dog, she waking up" I said

"Are you serious? I'm coming" He said gleefully.

I rolled my eyes and got into the car, Jacob got in the back. I couldn't wait to see her, awake and blushing when I kiss her, to hear her voice, to smell her sweet scent again.


	9. Waking up

I ran up the stairs, I was so full of happiness at that moment. I went into my room, everyone was round the bed. I pushed through everyone, then I saw her, she was still struggling to open her eyes. I sat right by her side and put my hand on hers, I saw a slight reaction in hr face, and it looked like a smile.

"Bella" I whispered, "Bella, wake up"

Her eyes opened, slowly, she cringed at the light, and I kissed her forehead. She looked confused. Dazed and confused.

"Bella?" Carlisle said with a caring tone

"Bells?" Jacob said, still rubbing his neck.

She didn't answer,

"Its fine, she needs time to adjust" Carlisle said

"Bella, it's me" I said

"Where am I?" She said with a croaky voice

"At our house, Bella" Esme said

"But…" she said "I don't…know you" We all gasped,

"Bella, it's me, Alice!" Alice cried

"Jacob, Bella, J-A-C-O-B!" Jacob screamed

"Bella? Can you remember us?" Carlisle asked

"No" She said.

Then my heart sank, I felt like screaming, shouting. Alice began sobbing onto Jasper's top, Rosalie did the same with Emmett's, and so did Esme onto Carlisle. I looked into Bella's eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella, it's me, Edward" I said quietly, hiding the small tears that trickled down my face. She just looked at me. Carlisle dragged me up by my shoulder, I sobbed.

"Edward, can I speak with you?" Carlisle asked, I nodded, and we went outside my room

"Why can't she remember us?" I asked quietly

"Its amnesia," Carlisle said, I gestured for him to carry on

"Basically, it's where you forget everything and everyone you know," He explained

"Does it wear off?" I asked

"Well, that's the thing, it can last from a mere few days, to forever" He said, I paused

What if she has forgotten us all? What if she never remembers us? I walked back into my room, everyone was still crying, and I swear I saw a tear running down Emmett's face. I looked at her again, her face was blank, and I stared at her, my Bella was still their, somewhere, I knew it…


	10. Tears and Laughter

_**Okay people, this is the moment you've all been waiting for, a new chapter to 'Death do us Part' **_

_**I know you all loved it, so enjoy **__****__** xx and just to say, I had loads of fun writing this chapter x**_

Carlisle's face was full of worry, concern it was more like.

"Can I speak to you all for a moment," He asked, everyone followed him out, including Jacob

"Say here dog, this is _family _only," Rosalie snarled, and Jacob growled under his breathe. He went and sat back in his place again.

I was the last into the living room, everyone gave me apologetic looks and thoughts,

_If there's anything we can do, please do tell us, _

_Ed bro, please don't hate us for this, remember, the dogs are to blame_

I ignored the pity they gave me, and sat down. Carlisle turned to us all, with his face blank, but Alice got there first.

"Carlisle, can you do something?" She pleaded

"We have t let nature take its course, I'm sorry,"

"But there must be something? We can't just give up!" She shouted

"Wait, there is," Emmett said suddenly

"What do you mean?" Esme said

"We have to try and, you know, jog her memory,"

"How?" Jasper asked. Emmett went into think mode, which isn't something you see everyday.

"We act out key events in her life,"

"Yeah! Like what?" Alice asked

"Well, there's her last birthday," Jasper suggested, everyone looked at him

"What? I don't mind talking about it," Jasper admitted.

"And her first kiss," I murmured

"Sorry?" Esme asked

"Her first kiss, with me" I sighed, Alice came over and hugged me,

We all conversed and discussed what we should do. We decided we should all be part of it. Me, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie went back into Bella, whilst Emmett and Jasper went to prepare – it was a mystery what else they were doing. I sat down next to Bella on the bed, she smiled at me, but not the way she used to. Suddenly, without any warning, Jasper walked in, he was in hysterics.

"Jasper what is it?" Alice asked, giggling

"Look…Emmett…he…" He couldn't speak he was laughing so hard

"Emmett?" Alice shouted.

Emmett then walked in, and everyone screamed with laughter. He was wearing a wig, identical to Bella's hair, and women's clothes, but Rosalie wasn't happy about that.

"Please, don't laugh," Emmett said glumly. Everyone still laughed, even Jacob.

"What's this for?" Alice said, struggling to speak through the laughter

"Well, Emmett has _volunteered_ to be Bella," Jasper said, but Emmett through an evil look at him.

"Well, he paid me to do it actually," Emmett muttered, and he turned to Jasper again, "You so owe me, Jazz" But Jasper just started laughing again.

"Oh wait, before we start," Jasper ran out the room, and within a second, he was stood in the same spot again, but time he had boxes. We looked at him with confusion, as the laughter had died down.

"What are the boxes for?" I asked

"They represent the table and the presents." Jasper explained, as he placed them down.

"Seems reasonable," I said

"OK, Emmett, you know what to do, Edward, we need you for this," Jasper ordered. Then he gestured the boxes to Alice, se got up and past the smallest one to Emmett.

He took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Um…Thanks" He said, everyone screamed out laughing again, his Bella impression wasn't really up to scratch. He looked at us all, and spoke again, "Ouch, Paper Cut," He said melodramatically.

Then, Jasper launched himself at Emmett. And as I did last year, I pushed Emmett into the boxes and then Jasper into the other pile. Everyone clapped and cheered, even Bella was laughing,

"Thank-you! Thank-you!" Emmett sand, but Jasper punched his arm playfully.

I looked at Bella, whilst everyone else laughed and joked with Emmett and Jasper. I put my hand on her arm.

"Can you remember that, love?" I asked, shaking as I did.

"No, I'm sorry," She said, apologetically.

"Its OK, it's not your fault, its mine," I whispered. She took my had off her arm, and put her hand on top of mine. She smiled again, but this time, it was like the old Bella, my Bella would smile.


	11. Remembrance

_**Okaay, this is a big chapter, big things happen, please read it, it's probably the chapter most of you have been itching to read, so, read it xx : ) lol and the next chapter as well (:**__** also, I can't really remember how many years bella had been in forks, please don't mention it**_

"Edward," Alice said, "It's your turn," I nodded, she signalled everyone to leave the room, including herself,

I turned back to Bella, and took her hands gently,

"Bella, I'm going to make you remember us, I promise," She shivered, "What's the matter?"

"Your hands are…cold," She whispered

"Yes, I'll explain that later, but, okay, can you remember this?" I leaned forward, and kissed her, I cupped her face with my hands, as I tried not to lose control with her. I pulled myself off her, she was breathless.

"Well?" I said,

"Vaguely," She sighed.

I stood up angrily, I was so frustrated. Then, his name cam into my head again. Jacob. That dog had done this. My hands clenched into fists.

"Edward? What's the matter?" Bella asked. I turned to her, and sat back down onto the bed.

I took her hand, and looked her straight in the eye,

"Bella, 2 years ago, you moved to Forks, you met me and my family. Eventually, you found out that we're…" I took a deep breathe before saying it, "We're vampires,"

Her expression stayed straight,

"Are you afraid?" I asked

"No," A flow of relief rushed through me; at least she wasn't going to run to that dog for help, "Should I be?"

"No, of course not," I sighed, I paused for a minute, but then I remembered something,

I grabbed her arm forcefully, and pulled up her sleeve,

"Bella, do you remember how you got this," I pointed to the bite mark that James had given her,

"Yes, Jacob told me that…"

"Don't listen to that dog," I said

"That's a horrible thing to say," She said, scolding me, I sighed

"No, he _is _actually a dog, he's a werewolf," I gasped again, but I carried on.

"Anyway, the _real_ reason you got that bite mark was from a Nomad vampire named James," I whispered

She looked at the scar, and ran her finger across it slowly. She paused for a minute, and looked up at me. I knew right then and there it was like life or death. She either remembers us, or she doesn't…


	12. Battle

_**If you're a BIG anti-Jacob, you are going to LOVE this Chapter :) I really enjoyed writing this too**_

She looked up at me, with her finger still on her scar. I put my hand on hers and kissed her cheek,

"Bella, love, its me, Edward," I said, I waited for her response.

"Edward?" She whispered. My heart fluttered with happiness

"Yes, Bella,"

"I…love you," She said smiling, I flung my arms around her, hugging her tightly,

"I promise I'll never let that happen again, love" I whispered in her ear, and then I kissed it. She giggled.

Suddenly, Alice skipped in, smiling,

"Bella?" She asked

"Hey Alice," Bella said, smiling back at her. Alice screamed with happiness, and everyone else ran in.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy," Alice said, hugging both me and Bella.

"Bella?" Esme said, Bella waved at them, Esme and Alice both hugged like teenaged girls.

Bella sat up further and kissed me, I smiled

"What was that for?" I asked, giggling

"Can I not kiss the man I love?" She said, I laughed, and kissed her back. But then Jacob came into my head again.

"Bella, I won't be a minute," I said, kissing her cheek.

I went into the living room where the stupid dog was sat,

"You, dog, outside," I shouted

"Why? What have I done now?" He asked, I ignored him, and dragged him outside.

Once we got outside, I let go of him, he straightened out his top, and ran up to me

"What's your problem?" He shouted, I didn't speak, without thinking; I smacked his face with my fist.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted, rubbing his arm.

"I've never liked you Jacob, but your Bella's friend, so I thought I'd be nice to you, because she'd like that. But then you take advantage of her, and tell her lies!" I hit him again, this time it was harder.

Suddenly, I heard a rumbling noise. It came from inside Jacob's chest. I stood back, and her suddenly transformed into this giant werewolf. Again, without thinking, I ran and pounced on him. He growled and snapped at me, as I snarled at him. But he grabbed me and threw me off. I stood up straight away, and he ran into the forest. I stood there for a minute, and eventually he came back again, fully clothed and human.

"I thought I'd give you a fair advantage, leech" He said smugly, I snarled and pounced at him again.

He threw punches at me, but always failed to get me. I smacked and hit him harder each time. Eventually, he was out of breath. He slumped down against a tree, bleeding on his arm and some parts of his face.

"Now listen to me clearly mutt, if you ever interfere with me or Bella again, I will break you, and that's a promise, am I clear?" He nodded, and I turned away. I felt the sudden surge of power; I liked it, especially since I'd just beaten up a wolf.


End file.
